Nuances da vida
by Raayy
Summary: Era só uma tela. Branca, a principio. Mas depois fora suja de rosa, e mais rosa. E depois a tinta branca, para misturar e dar os tons. E assim fazendo as nuances, da tela, dos dois. ll NearxLinda - ONE-SHOT - PRESENTE PARA A NANASE KEI


_Nuances da vida  
A Death Note Fanfiction_

**x** - Death Note não me pertence. Tá me olhando com cara de Ohba e Obata?

**x** - Essa fic... é hétero. Ok, podem soltar os fogos, eu deixo. -bom humor-

**x** - Linda não é um personagem OC (original). Ela existe SIM em Death Note, mas aparece BEM pouco. É ela quem desenha o Mello e Near pro Raito, e ela aparece em um quadrinho, na Wammy's, quando o Near aparece pela primeira vez.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

**x** - Essa fic é um presente para Nanase Kei.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Era só uma tela. Branca, a principio.

Mas depois fora suja de rosa, e mais rosa.

E depois a tinta branca, para misturar e dar os tons.

E ela sujava cada vez mais as mãos, a camisa, o rosto, assim.

Porque ela não pintava calmamente.

Ela pintava de um jeito _violento_.

Mas era lindo o brilho no seu olhar.

O brilho de quem estava fazendo _arte_.

E era por isso que ele gostava de observa-la pintando.

_Porque era lindo_.

Tinha nuances de rosa e branco.

**xXx**

Um dia ela perguntou porque ele era tão vazio.

E ele perguntou porque ela era tão alegre.

Ela disse que achava que era o normal.

Ele disse que achava que ser vazio era o normal para ele.

Eles não eram iguais, nem em suas opiniões. Nunca foram.

**xXx**

Ela podia não ter motivos, mas estava sempre lá.

Sempre incentivando ele a fazer uma das coisas que ela gostava.

Como brincar de bola.

Era raro, mas as vezes ele aceitava.

Com a condição de que ela montasse um quebra-cabeças com ele.

**xXx**

Foi Linda quem mostrou os brinquedos pra ele.

Ela o puxou para brincar de boneca com ela.

Near estranhou. Mas não desgostou.

Quando Mello apareceu para zombar, mais tarde, ele levou um cascudo.

Não de Near, mas de Linda. E uma bronca.

Near achou divertido. E decidiu brincar mais vezes com brinquedos.

**xXx**

Linda era divertida e alegre.

Ela era a única que tentava, insistia e _fazia_ contato com Near.

Ninguém conseguia. Só ela.

Porque ela era única.

Ela era _Linda_, e só Linda.

**xXx**

Near, às vezes, estranhava quando Linda se ausentava.

Quando ela passava muito tempo sem chamá-lo para brincar.

Nessas horas, ele largava o quebra-cabeças e ia atrás dela.

Ela estava sempre jogando bola com seus dois amigos.

Near os achava estúpidos, mas nunca falara aquilo pra ninguém.

E ele puxava Linda pelo braço, sem dar explicações.

E voltava para a sala do quebra cabeças.

E Linda entendia. E montava junto com ele, sorrindo.

**xXx**

Eles nunca foram iguais, nem em pensamentos, opiniões ou gostos.

Mas eles se entendiam. Sempre acabavam se entendendo.

**xXx**

A primeira vez que aquilo ocorrera, foi estranho.

Mas não foi um estranho de _ruim_.

Foi apenas novo. E _bom_.

Eles estavam sozinhos, no escuro do quarto de Near.

Near terminava de montar o quebra-cabeças, e Linda olhava a lua.

Quando se lembrou que já estava bem tarde, e ela devia ir para a cama.

"Near, eu preciso ir."

Near olhou para ela, que já estava se levantando.

Ele não queria que ela fosse embora, mesmo que fosse vê-la amanhã.

"Linda, fique."

"Mas Near eu preciso ir d-"

Near puxou Linda pelo pulso e a beijou nos lábios, de repente.

Não soltou o pulso, para ela não ir embora.

Ela não sabia se correspondia, ou se desmaiava, com o susto.

Terminou por corresponder.

Quando Near finalmente a soltou, acabando com o beijo, Linda piscou os olhos.

E Near sorriu. Tinha sido a primeira vez que ele sorrira.

Ela ainda estava em choque, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso.

"Tudo bem, eu fico mais um pouco."

**xXx**

Não era errado, certo?

Linda se perguntava, enquanto desenhava Near montando seus quebra-cabeças.

Só porque eles eram novos, um beijo não fora uma coisa errada, não é?

"Linda?"

"Hm?"

"Tem uma peça do lado do seu pé."

Sorriu e a pegou entregando para Near.

Não, não era.

Não era, porque era ela e Near. Somente isso.

**xXx**

Logo, já não eram mais crianças.

E Near se isolava cada vez mais.

Linda não podia fazer nada, ela sabia.

Mas ela ficava do lado dele, isso ela podia.

**xXx**

Quando L morreu, Linda chorou.

Near não. Mas ele se sentia estranho.

"Linda."

"Hm?" - Disse entre soluços.

"Você poderia me abraçar?"

Ela arregalou os olhos. Desde que Near viera para dar a notícia de L...

Essa foi a única demonstração de o quão desamparado ele próprio estava.

Linda abraçou Near com força, ainda soluçando.

Se sentindo burra. Burra por não perceber o quanto ele deveria estar sofrendo.

Não era só ela. Todas as crianças iriam sentir falta de L.

_Até o 'frio' Near._

**xXx**

Com o caso Kira, eles tiveram que se separar.

Near iria pegar Kira, e Linda...

"Fique viva, Linda."

"Eu sou uma boa pessoa, eu não deveria me preocupar, certo?"

"Apenas... fique viva."

Linda sabia que a morte de L o havia afetado. O abraçou de novo.

"Eu irei. Não se preocupe comigo."

E ele a abraçou de volta, com força.

Se fosse para Near a assustar com todas essas vezes que demonstrava:

Afeto, emoção ou carinho.

Ela ia ficar viva para sempre.

**xXx**

Ela virou uma pintora famosa. E ela gostava dessa vida.

Os seus quadros, os seus desenhos e até rabiscos eram conhecidos.

Mesmo que ela quase sempre se baseasse em apenas duas cores para fazer uma tela inteira:

Branco e Rosa.

Porque o branco era Near. E o Rosa era ela.

Mas ela tinha outras cores.

Ela pintava de negro, L. Em quadros mórbidos, como uma homenagem ao detetive.

E em quadros violentos e agressivos, o vermelho. Em telas sempre cheias de desespero.

O vermelho era o mundo de Kira. E ela não gostava dele.

As vezes ela pintava Mello, de amarelo com tons de laranja.

Porque Mello era vivo. Apesar de ter suas pequenas intrigas com ele na Wammy's, ela gostava dele.

O respeitava, acima de tudo. Porque era ele quem Near chamava de rival.

_(Mesmo que o loiro não soubesse)_

E Matt, em azul. Era estranho, sim. Mas pra ela, Matt era o azul.

A calma, a alegria. Matt era parecido com ela e muitas vezes brincavam na Wammy's

Sentia falta dos seus amigos, então os pintava.

Em esperança que eles vissem a si mesmos em uma fotografia.

**xXx**

É claro que ela não pintava L como L era.

Nem Mello como Mello era, ou Matt.

Muito menos ela e Near.

Era tudo feito de maneira subliminar, dentro das cores, misturadas ao conteúdo do quadro.

Porque Linda podia não ser o "número 1", ou o "número 2", nem o "número 3".

Mas ela era uma menina da Wammy's House.

E ela era uma artista. _Ela sabia fazer uma imagem subliminar dentro de um quadro._

E só Near, Mello e Matt poderiam entender.

Mas ela, com certeza, achava que Matt iria rir se visse a si próprio em azul.

E ela ria ao imaginar.

**xXx**

Ela sentia falta de Near.

Ela amaldiçoava Kira.

Não só por não poder mais ver Near, mas por causa de L.

E agora, de Matt.

Ela tinha recebido um telefonema, no dia anterior, era Matt.

Ela ficou surpresa, jamais imaginara que Matt fosse contata-la.

Mas não conseguiu imaginar a razão para isso.

"Eu vi um quadro seu aqui pra vender, Linda. No Japão."

"Você está no Japão, Matt?!"

"É. E Mello tamb- Ai! Bom, mas voltando ao quadro, por que azul e amarelo?"

"Ah, você reconheceu?" - Disse ela, feliz.

"Linda, você está falando com o cara que mais teve que procurar subliminar em videogames."

Linda riu.

"Mas vocês são o azul e o amarelo. O Mello é vibrante como o amarelo, e você é calmo como o azul."

"Vibrante?"

"MATT!"

"Eu entendi o sentido, Linda. Só que dizer isso foi irresist- AI! SACO MELLO!"

Risos. De ambos os lados da linha.

"Linda, eu vou desligar."

"Okay, dê um beijo na bochecha do Mello por mim."

E ele sabia que ele iria beijar o Mello na bochecha por ela. Sorriu.

Matt era azul, e Mello era amarelo.

Mas eles lhe pareceram tão pálidos, no dia seguinte, quando ligou a TV...

**xXx**

Linda chorou muito quando viu o corpo de Matt na TV.

Podia não ser um de seus melhores amigos.

Mas era seu amigo de infância.

Então entendeu por que ele havia ligado para ela.

Despedida. Dele e de Mello.

Não conseguia mais segurar o choro baixo.

Ele se tornou alto, num grito.

Pegou as tintas, e uma tela em branco.

Como se tivesse sido possuída.

E pintou.

Nunca pensou que iria usar tons tão escuros e sombrios para o azul e amarelo.

Nem que ia ter que usa-los junto do vermelho, que os matou.

**xXx**

Ela esperava por Near.

Mas ela não esperava mais com saudades.

Esperava com medo.

Medo de acontecer o que aconteceu com os seus amigos.

**xXx**

Houve um dia que recebeu uma ligação de Roger, dia 24 de agosto.

Quase meio ano depois da morte de Matt e Mello.

Disse para ela ir para um local, e deu o endereço.

Ela foi, quando viu que era um cemitério.

As pernas tremeram. De medo.

Foi andando pelo cemitério até ver uma figura pálida na frente de um túmulo.

Correu.

"Near!"

Os joelhos bateram no chão com força, e o abraçou, com mais força ainda.

"Linda."

Os olhos dele estavam surpresos. E ele estava mais alto. Foi aí que se deu conta.

"Já faz 4 anos, Near. _Eu pensei que tivesse morrido...!_"

Com a demora. Com a falta de notícias.

Ela pensou que ele tivesse ou morrido, ou se esquecido ela.

E ele deu um sorriso, fraco.

Se não fosse uma boa observadora, como a boa artista que é, não teria notado.

"Me desculpe."

E ele se agachou levemente (por que ele nunca fora mais alto que ela) e lhe deu um beijo de leve.

De leve. Só de leve. Mas foi o suficiente para a deixar de olhos marejados.

"Obrigada."

**xXx**

Aquele cemitério era onde L fora enterrado.

Ali, Linda fora se despedir. Enquanto Near fora agradecer.

E saíram de mãos dadas do cemitério.

"Near."

Silêncio, e ela olhou o céu. Estava escurecendo.

"Você promete não me deixar sem notícias?"

Mais silêncio. Agora era mais pesado.

"Eu não queria substituir L, Linda."

"Mas..."

"Sozinho. Eu não queria substitui-lo sozinho."

A admiração de Near. O oposto dele.

Linda apertou sua mão com força.

"Você não está sozinho, Near. Você não está."

Ela percebeu a fraqueza na sua mão, se não fosse por ela, ele a teria largado.

Ele tinha o olhar baixo, pesado e triste. Linda o abraçou.

"Eu estou aqui sempre que você precisar de um abraço. E de companhia."

"Obrigado, Linda..."

E ele a abraçou com força, igual da outra vez.

**xXx**

Eles podiam ser muito diferentes, mas não eram opostos.

Eles não eram iguais, mas não tinham semelhanças.

Porém, era como se Linda fosse destinada a cuidar de Near, como uma irmã.

E Near a protege-la de ameaças, como Kira.

Como o cavaleiro branco, e a princesa rosa.

Como o Vazio e a Alegria.

Como a Alegria e o Vazio.

Como Near e Linda.

Como Linda e Near.

Como suas nuances de rosa e branco.

_Como as nuances da vida dos dois._

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Nuances:   
1. gradação de cor; matiz, tonalidade.  
2. diferença sutil; detalhes.

Eu usei a primeira definição no começo, e a segunda no fim. 8D  
-Definição de Nuances roubado da fic "Nuances" da Abracadabra-  
Por sinal, Mog-chan, eu me baseei na sua fic pra fazer o título ;;/ Arigatou! Você me ajudou indiretamente! 8D

Beeeem, como eu descobri recentemente (Nem tão recente assim) que a Nanase adora Near/Linda, e eu precisava faze rum presente pra ela, voalá. Eu sei que não está nada digno dela (Muito menos no nível dela) mas... É DE CORAÇÃO, SUA PIRRALHINHA FOFA! Ç-Ç

Bom, eu to com sono, então vamos terminar logo esses avisos.

Eu ano meio _revoltada_ com gente que odeia a Linda e a Halle por causa do MelloxNear, MelloxMatt entre outros yaois, sabe u--u então eu vou ficar escrevendo Near/Linda, Mello/Halle (se eu puder o.o'), E vou fazer uma MattxMisa pra a Hee-chan ò.o cansei, mano! Vão odiar as gurias dos animes só por quem elas SUPOSTAMENTE GOSTAM? Então pronto, pelo menos nada MEU yaoi vai sair por parte de DN. Já de Naruto eu tenho vários planos. -Não consegue parar o yaoi XD-

Tenho um projeto de fic de FF7 também, btw! Mas isso é ooooutra história.

_REVIEWS, OU UM AUTOR MORRE. -mostra a faca do cosplay do BB- 8D_


End file.
